


Обрывки несказанных слов

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, One-sided Hermione Granger / Harry Potter, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Гермиона влюблена. Невзаимно.Сделано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды пампкинпая.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Обрывки несказанных слов

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Гарри/Гермиона (односторонний), Гарри/Джинни  
> Исходники (аудио): Канцлер Ги — «Баллада»  
> Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер», «Философы», Billy Sharff — «I Was Lost»  
> Продолжительность и вес: 2:03; 11,9 МБ  
> Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/AyQFqmbQ3GLdqQ  
> 


End file.
